Monkey D Luffyko
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one shots with one half of the pairing being female Luffy, or Luffyko. Many pairings, possible AUs.
1. ZoroXLuffyko Kiss

Kiss

She propped herself on her elbows as she watched the sky get further and further away from them. They were the ones moving though, towards the bottom, to their next destination.

Ryugu Kingdom was what she and the crew had decided on before their separation on the Sabaody Archipelago due to Kuma. This was before the ordeal at Impel Down and Marine Ford. Whats done was done though, and while those events still pained her, seeing her crew after two years of separation felt amazing.

They all changed so much.

Luffyko lifted herself up and turned look at her crew, everybody was just as enthralled by the ocean as she was. Well, Zoro was asleep.

Zoro...

Over the two years he changed a lot, maybe the most but she chalked that up to her personal bias. It's not as if she didn't notice Usopp becoming a man or Franky becoming more of a super awesome robot. But Zoro, something about him made her stomach feel strange, she felt this two years ago too, but it seemed to have increased ten fold. She wasn't hungry, because when she was shoveling meat into her mouth during lunch, all it took was one look from Zoro and she felt sick to her stomach.

But in a good way.

If that could ever make sense.

"Are you ok Captain?"

Luffyko blinked. Zoro asked her if she was ok? Did she space out.

"Ehh Hahaha, I am!" She brushed of his question with her wide smile. When she looked around she noticed that the rest of the crew had headed into the ship, probably to talk about all they did over the last two years. While she wanted to listen to their stories, she really didn't feel like telling hers at this point in time.

Though, she knew they'd be sensitive about it.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Naw, I think I'll spend some more time out here. Zoro, you can go if you want."

Instead of answering her, he gazed at her. How had he lost his other eye? Luffyko didn't want to pry.

In the next instant, she found herself pressed up against him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I missed Zoro too!" She felt her heart speed up and her stomach knot.

He pulled away a minute later, still close enough that their chests touched. When he began to lean down towards her, she couldn't explain the feeling she had that made her raise herself on the tips of her toes.

Zoro pressed his lips to hers softly and waited for a response. Frozen at first, Luffyko felt her heart beating so fast that her chest could explode, but she tilted her head to the side allowing the kiss to deepen.

Zoro was holding her flush against his body, she didn't want him to let go and in turn she lifted her arms until they were on his shoulder, she sifted her fingers through his hair instinctively.

"OI SHITTY MARIMO!"

They pulled away. The rest of the crew were watching them. Sanji looked just as red as them now, though out of rage.

But, Sanji was always mad at Zoro.

Luffyko's hand reached for Zoro's, their fingers entwined.

She was glad to see the Thousand Sunny and the Strawhats again.

And she was glad to have Zoro with her too.


	2. SanjiXLuffyko Interrupted

Interrupted

"Sanji! Your mouth tastes really sweet." Luffyko licked his lips before she pulled away. "Did you eat something sweet?"

Well, he baked a cake earlier for Nami and Vivi, there was some leftover batter that he decided to eat (he baked it into a cupcake) because it really would be such a waste if he threw it away. Nobody on the ship besides him and the two other girls liked sweets that much anyway. Maybe Usopp would've accepted it, Zoro definitely would've said no, and Luffyko, well, she hated vanilla.

She leaned back in for another kiss. This was a private affair, Vivi walked in on them once and since then he made sure that he and his captain was especially careful.

"Mmm..."

He pulled away from her gently and mumbled. "I thought you didn't like vanilla."

She giggled, " I don't, but it seems to taste really good now."

His heartbeat sped up a little faster, he knew the minute he saw her on the Baratie that she was the one for him. It wouldn't change the way he'd treat other women, but Luffyko, she'd be treated like she was extra special. Because she was honestly one of the best things that ever happened to him.

"Hey Sanji! Did you see my–" Nami froze in the doorway to the pantry. Her face turning bright red as she observed the scene in front of her. Sanji with his fly open, her captain without a shirt...

"Umm, I'll comeback later." He was shell-shocked, but he caught the snicker in the navigator's voice as he shut the door behind her.

Two hands gently cupped his face, Luffyko turned him towards her.

"Sanji! Pay attention to me ok."

Luffyko kissed him again, her hands began to fumble with his tie. It was times like this where he asked himself why he wore it in the first place anymore, he wasn't a waiter. He was a cook. Wasn't it men who had trouble with taking off women's bras? But Luffyko didn't even wear a bra. He helped her as he easily undid his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt, he didn't take his lips off hers.

"Hey idiot cook!" The door swung open.

"Zoro! I told you they were busy."

Sanji grabbed Luffyko and pressed her against his chest.

"Marimo! Did you never hear of knocking you idiot?" His poor Luffyko, being exposed to this lazy asshole.

"What the hell are you doing to the captain?" Zoro went to lunge for the two of them.

"Hehe," Luffyko giggled, "Silly Zoro. Sanji and me were gonna have sex."

"Tch," the green haired swordsman crossed his arms, from behind him Nami slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at how blunt her captain was. "Can you two... At least do it in a normal place."

* * *

I figured it would only be natural for Sanji to be cock-blocked by Zoro this time.


	3. UsoppXLuffyko Noticed

Noticed

"Your nose is really long," Usopp sure looked weird with that nose.

"Umm, hehe..." The sniper didn't really know what to say. Luffyko just realized his nose looked the weird? It's been over two years since they met back at Syrup Village.

This is what she chose to say to him? No compliment on his now manly physique? None on his manly face? Just his stupid nose that hadn't changed one bit? Not even when he was round, his nose stayed the same.

For the first time in his life Usopp felt jealousy to his nose, which was ridiculous since it was just a part of him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ehh, no captain."

"Really, because you look like you're going to cry."

Luffyko was way more observant than she used to be. She was prettier too, not that he thought she was ugly before. She was just more... Womanly. This was his way of saying he noticed the way her chest was bigger than before, her hips were wider, her features softer.

He had a crush on her from before, he only realized it after she beat him on Water 7. He was on the ground crying about the Merry, he was crying about Luffyko, how she would never like him again after what he pulled.

He realized he was leaning closer to her, his head was tilted to the side. He was a coward though, if only he could push himself a little further.

Neither Luffyko or Usopp noticed the third person on the deck. Robin had been watching the two in front of her for quite some time under the guise of reading one of her favorite novels. She noticed the way the crew's sniper got flustered around their cute captain. The boy had some confidence issues though, she smiled as she watched him edge closer and closer to the rubber girl.

He just needed a hand. Thats why Robin decided to lend hers, using the Hana Hana no Mi, she made two copies of her arms, one behind her captain and one behind the sniper. She gently laid her hands on both their backs and pressed them towards each other.

Usopp was confused, he was leaning forward even more, he felt the touch on his back but he was sure no one was behind him.

They were just centimeters apart now.

It was a soft touch against his mouth. This was his first kiss, he didn't know what to do. Should he put his arms around her, or hold her hands, or something? Anything?

He didn't have to do anything though, it was Luffyko that put her arms around his neck. He was pushed down onto the grass.

Usopp closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally he could say that, while he wasn't as strong as her (or Zoro and Sanji, or really anyone), he was bigger than her. Which really meant nothing because she could probably kill him in a punch, but he remembered a time when he was so depressingly scrawny...

They stopped kissing, she was on top of him.

"Usopp! You have muscles now!"

She just noticed? He walked around shirtless!


	4. KiddXLuffyko (Rated M) One Night CH 1

One Night

Kidd saw her picture just as he was entering the grand line, on her wanted poster, he was surprised that she had such a high bounty for what she looked like, it wasn't comparable to his of course. Maybe she'd reach the Red Line with one hundred million on her head. Maybe they'd reach the Red Line at the same time, maybe he'd see her even earlier.

"Kidd, what are you looking at?"

Killer came up behind his Captain, the red head had been staring intently down at something for the last 10 minutes, completely ignoring some of the crew members telling him they were heading into a storm. In his hand he had a wanted poster. Hopefully not his own, Killer knew that even though his captain didn't show it, the guy was proud of his bounty. It was up to what one could consider a Super Nova candidate. Well, more like a shoe in actually, 90,000,000 beli. One more town burned to the ground and he would be one of the most feared rookies out there.

Thankfully it wasn't his own poster, it was of a pirate Killer hadn't heard of before, the poster must be new.

Monkey D. Luffyko. From the East Blue, had defeated Arlong.

"Killer," Kidd handed the poster to the blonde man. "Does she look like a threat? Her bounty is high for someone from East Blue."

"She doesn't look threatening in the least, but you shouldn't judge someone on looks alone."

Of course not, look at the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, he walked around with a Bible but was incredibly strong.

"I want to meet her."

Killer was surprised. Meet her and kill her perhaps?

* * *

They were close to the Red Line, almost at Sabaody, only a week or so away. Kidd was really well known now, so was Killer, both had bounties past the one hundred million beli mark, ensuring that they both would be Super Novas. Probably the only crew with two on board. This meant that they were even more dangerous, and in the New World guaranteed that they would be taken seriously.

Or this is what he thought before he saw the Bounties of the Straw Hats.

Kidd pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. How did she go up to three hundred million? Well he knew the answer, that she had defeated CP9.

When her new wanted poster was released he felt excitement. She had the second highest bounty of the new rookies according to Killer, she was definitely impressive. And this only meant that he wanted to meet her even more.

Killer had pinned up the posters of all the pirates that managed to rack up above one 100,000,000 beli traveling on the first half of the Grand Line. Eleven in total, but Kidd was fixated on the girl with the small scare underneath her eye and the straw hat. Sure he had his fair share of women traveling from town to town (the ones he didn't burn down anyway, which wasn't a lot), but she stood out.

"Kidd, we're docking for the night."

Good, he needed to get away for awhile, to be alone before he set foot on Sabaody.

"Also," Killer paused a second. "Monkey D. Luffyko is on this island. Though I suggest you don't go off fighting her..."

A wide smile stretched on Kidd's face, finally. This was even better than meeting her on Sabaody, where there would be Marines, and distractions, and other pirates that could get in his way.

"Kidd, I'm serious."

Kidd brushed the blonde off, saying that he wont go looking for a fight tonight. He hopped off his ship and made his way to the town. He hadn't felt threatened walking alone since he was a child, nobody with half a brain would attack him, they'd be slaughtered on the spot.

"Luffyko! Don't destroy anything! Don't get in any trouble. And make sure you're back by noon tomorrow if you decide to stay out all night."

"Ok Nami! I'm going to go eat!"

A girl ran in front of him, stopping to respond back to the one on the other side if the alley.

Well there she was, right in front of him. She was shorter then he imagined, a fairly large chest, short black hair just like her wanted poster. She defeated the Shichibukai Crocodile? A buster call was implemented because of her? She beat CP9? It was all too surreal.

Luffyko backed up, not noticing the tall man behind her.

"Sorry! I didn't notice you there!"

This was a pirate. A pirate with a bounty almost the size of his.

"Is your brain broken?"

Kidd looked down at her and glared, well... She was cute he supposed. But he was "Captain" Eustass Kidd, didn't she recognize him? Everyone else did.

"Are you still mad? I said I was sorry."

"How about," he paused and observed her carefully. "I buy you dinner."

Luffyko's eyes lit up and she smiled widely at him. "Really? Are you sure?"

Though she didn't wait for an answer from him, only grabbed his arm and tightly pinned it to her front, like she thought he'd run away from her.

Kidd didn't know what had come over him, asking an 'enemy' out to dinner, like they were some normal civilians going on a date for the first time. Killer advised him to not fight the girl, but Kidd was sure that it didn't mean taking the girl out to dinner either.

HTDRSEDXCFVGBHNJKLJHGFDSFGHJ

Kidd had sat in silence for the last hour, his ears were being talked off. She hadn't even asked him his name, he should've been annoyed that someone like this could be a pirate, but it only sparked more interest in her.

"Luffyko!" He recognized the orange haired woman that beelined for their table as someone from the Straw Hat crew, by the sound of her voice, it seemed to be 'Nami'.

The woman and some long nosed guy came up behind their captain, who continued to eat.

'Nami' leaned down and whispered (though Kidd could hear her perfectly), "Luffyko. Do you know who that is?"

"Wharf ist thert?" Well, Monkey D Luffyko sure ate like a pirate, had terrible table manners.

Nami whispered more in Luffyko's ear, about how Kidd was a dangerous pirate, that had a huge bounty, that destroyed towns."

"But Nami! He's buying me food. He can't be all that bad!"

"Luffyko! You can't go on a date with this guy."

Kidd stood up, he really saw enough. "I'm going to pay for the food and I'm out of here, looks like you ate most of the food in the building anyway." If this was any other situation, he would've just attacked the staff to avoid paying, but he really didn't want to complicate himself any further.

"Nami, look at what you did!"

"Luffyko, we're going back to the Sunny. No 'buts'."

"No, I'm the captain. I'll go back when I'm ready."

Kidd wasn't expecting the younger girl to take his arm again and start dragging him off through the streets. Where were they even going. A bar. Ha.

"What was your name again?"

"Call me Kidd."

"Ok Kidd! Lets go get drinks."

Within the first half hour both of them had a red tinge to their faces, neither completely drunk, but mellowed out. Kidd noticed the looks they were getting, two strong rookies out drinking together, this would make the papers, idiots loved gossip. He grinned as Luffyko climbed up onto his lap. From the corner of his eyes, though it was had to keep them off of the girl, he saw Killer step into the bar.

That stupid mask of his, its too bad Kidd couldn't see Killer's reaction.

"Kidd... What are you doing."

"Just enjoying myself," he said this while resting his hands on Luffyko's hips.

Killer remained silent.

Kidd turned to the bar maid, "Is there some kind of Inn around here?"

She looked like she was going to wet herself in fear, it isn't everyday this many well known pirates end up in your bar at the same time.

"Ac–cross the street..."

He shot a look at Killer signaling that he wouldn't be back on the ship until the next day. Lifting the girl in his arms, he passed the groups of gawking pirates and drunks and left to the Inn. The Inn owner hadn't batted an eye to the two of them, only handed Kidd a key.

The room was small, it looked expensive though. This was one of those fancy inns that Kidd actually enjoyed destroying.

"You wanna have sex?" Luffyko giggled as he tossed her onto the bed.

"No, I brought you up here so we can get naked and talk about philosophy," he answered sarcastically with a smile on his face. She laughed and tossed her hat onto the bedside table.

She watched him through half lidded eyes. He started with his coat, dropping it on the nearest chair, instead if stripping off the rest of his clothes though, he crawled on top of her small form. Luffyko's hands went down to play with the edge of his pants. Leaning further down his lips on the side of her neck, he began to nip at the soft skin. She made sound of approval as he moved lower. Grabbing her vest, he pulled it off, one of the buttons actually being ripped off.

_To be continued..._


End file.
